Narnia mixed with a bit of imagination
by Dream Catcher Forever
Summary: Tales of narnia crossed with my imagination and various other movies. A journey through narnia. Very discriptive. Confronting fear. Rted k may change to a higher ratin depending on how the story goes.


ok so this is my second fic, completed. please R&R

Through the wardrobe

There it was, right in front of me. Huge and magnificent. Oak laden with gold floral patterns and a flower handle. It was the one thing I have only ever imagined in my dreams to be true. A wardrobe with such presence it drew me in closer. Until my rough fingers grasped hold of smooth handle, adjusting to the shape of my palm.

The door was not heavy for its size. Actually it was fairly light. This was a great place to hide was my first thought. My second, how far back does it go?  
The hard oak beneath my feet felt sturdy and secure, not like ordinary wardrobes. Fur coats swarmed around me like a group of bee's brushing against my side. My red shoes clacked against its base. Searching through fantastically design clothes, everything was fabulous.

The wardrobe seemed endless until I noticed a small light blazing at the corner of my eye. Curios I stepped forward again when my bare feet suddenly touched a soft surfacing. _Grass_ I gasped. Something I hadn't seen in a long time. The war back home killed the grass.

That's how I found it. The wardrobe I mean. War brewed. Children were sent to live in the countryside, to avoid the horror, the fear. They, the adults think we are clueless. But weren't not.

As I stepped out into the new world ahead of me the grass below my feet felt like walking upon a cloud floating in the sky. It was heaven to me. Everything was just as I had dreamed about. Clear blue skies with marshmallow like clouds shaped like animals of the deep sea. Trees seemed to whistle and hum to each other, like talking in their own language. A dream come true, my own world full of mystery and magic.

Wondering around dazed and exited strange shaped characters came to view. One such I had known from a book I had read not so long ago, The lord of the rings, his elf like figure and long strait silver hair flew around gently in the spring breeze. As I looked to my right I could smell the baking of a hobbits cake. The felt the smell widen my nostrils filling them with a chocolate aroma.

Ahead I felt an enclosed forest, eager for me to enter. As I walked through shivers ran down my spine as the trees closed in around me. Each and everyone shaded me from the sun. Their huge green padded leaves soaked in the rays creating oxygen for me to breathe.

An elf walked by, handing me a perfume like bottle glowing like the stars. _Drink me_ the label read as I looked the bottle up and down, non-patterned, just smooth, like silk. Gently unscrewing the lid and taking a sip, it magically turned me into the most gorgeous painted mare I had ever known, much like _Hidalgo_ the most magnificent endurance racing horse known to man-kind.

It was hard to get used to at first, four legs, no arms, a tail and eyes at the side of my head. I could see all around me accept directly in front and behind. The green grass crushed more underneath my hooves. Cantering around the environment seemed a blur. Jumping at free will and over logs I felt like an eagle soaring through the wind. Wind whipping around my body, sending tingles up my spine. I could smell and taste the fresh air gathering in my nostrils and mouth. Hearing a howl from a wolf close by my ears pricked and my legs jarred. Frozen still I couldn't move for fear.

Then it showed it's self. Grey in colour and warm within in circled me. But not as an attack, but as a gesture of friendship. Leisurely lowering my head and letting out a small buck, I began to canter off again the wolf following alongside me. I felt less scared and glad of the company. For once I wasn't alone. I had a friend. His name was Merry. But for the cries of his herd he left me, not knowing if he should ever return.

Orange red and brown leaves where now on the trees, autumn at last. I thought of my family and how much they would love this place. It was time to go back, time to go get my family and bring them here. I missed them so much, tears trickled down my face. Sadness bubbled inside me. Pictures of their soft, warm faces blurred in my mind, it was if they where here. There aroma was strong, it felt like they were so close, my imagination carried on, making me believe they were here, but they weren't.

I could taste the leaves fluttering like fairies around me. Sticks and stones scratched the soles of my feet. Tears leaped from my eyes and slid down my face. Home sick and alone wondering the world of the wardrobe I had to get back, but how?

Been here for six months I wondered if my family had missed me. As I walked across the bed of golden leaves, a familiar sight came into view, a lamppost, its dim orange light glaring above me, it was the way home.

Winter came and I was back in human form, branches from the trees laden with icicles struck my skin like lightening. Scrapes and scratches became visible, making my eyes water with hurt. The floor felt soft underneath my feet, but the icy cold air pierced my lungs. Snowflakes began to float down on my silver hair. Going home was delayed.

I heard footstep, twigs snap, I thought it was Merry, returning to play. I looked around but I couldn't see him. All I could see were fur trees laden with heavy snow, making them look sad and glum. I attached my hands round a black lamppost, its dim orange light glaring over me. Hearing the noise again I looked over at the exact spot it came from. When it appeared. A strange, furry creature with a short blue scarf round his neck appeared. Frozen in shock, all I could do was stand still. He dropped his packages, obviously frightened of me and ran behind a bush.

Stepping forward I picked up the strange creatures packaging and held it out to him. They weren't heavy but heavy enough to make my arm ache after a while. Cautiously he stepped forward and received his packages. He told me his name was Legolas, his voice like angels singing softly.

His home was cave like a cave. Eire yet comforting, full of mystery and anger. After a small talk about _Narnia, _I left, but for the warning in my heart.

I ran back as fast as I could carry me. All the way back home. And to the oak wardrobe. I had to get my family, show them this magical place. I felt I just had to.

Everyone stood back in amazement. Their mouths wide open, taking in the taste, the smell, the sight of snow. Launching a huge perfected snowball at my older brother I began to taste the cold and bitterness in the air. Shivers ran down my spine as I lead my family on, further into Narnia.

Legolas's home, it was as perfect as ever. I could taste the freshly made bread, feel the warmth in the air, and smell the relaxation. Excitement struck through me and I think the others too.

A small dog, in the form of a black Staffordshire bull terrier, scurried across, from behind a heart shaped rock. Its jet black coat was laden with icicles and snow. He stared at us with inquisitive big bubbly brown eyes. He seemed to sparkle like the stars. The he waved, beckoning for me to follow, he scurried off towards Legolas' cave.

Suddenly a spring breeze rushed past my face whipping up the snow from the ground. Trees bordered the door. Blue birds whistling rang through my ears. The dog gave a small yelp then changed form. It was morphing. I was frightened. How did he morph like that, he must have one of then potion bottles to I thought. When fully formed, a friendly, familiar face smiled back at me, Legolas.

Summer came, the sun beamed down on me. Almost burning me, I took another drink from my _'drink me'_ bottle. This time I took the form of a crystal white filly. My pink lips stared to peel underneath the suns heat like an orange. The trees sang with the bird, shaking there leaves as instruments. It was wonderful, everything the taste of grass, the smell of the country side air, the touch of the summers breeze tickling my skin. It was like a dream. As if in a song, a beautiful Mozart song.

My family left in spring. Stood alone I would normally be scared, and insecure. But my confidence has grown, I felt strong and positive. This world of the wardrobe let me be me. Full of respect, love and care.

Autumn again, it was time to go home. Birds sang in their nests with their children. All the animals where in small groups, I felt so alone. The same lamppost I had seen more than once had appeared yet again. I was nearly home. The trees looked friendlier than ever. Their branches seemed to scream _hug me!_ As I ran past the wardrobe came into view, the trees didn't scratch me as much as before. I stopped and turned taking in one last view. Half naked trees, orange, red and brown golden leaves scattered about scruffily, but making the place look finished and complete.

I fell hard onto the wooden floor opposite the wardrobe. Running faster around the house in search on my family, screaming their names. I missed them so much my eyes watered with excitement.

They all looked so normal. I was horrified, the taste of anger churned in my throat. I had been gone over a year. The atmosphere felt awful…


End file.
